The 8a Team: Part II
by Sebwazzup
Summary: Andrew has many new plans in store for Britain as he breaks free from prison and earns his powers back, causing problems for the resting 8a Team. But he's not the only one. Gregory Grayfoo has given powers to another person like Andrew, who has the same power to take over Britain. But which of the two villains will come out on top, and will the 8a Team be able to stop them both?
1. Chapter 1 - The British Museum

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 1: THE BRITISH MUSEUM**

It was the 13th September 2010, with Britain still recovering from Andrew's disastrous attacks. The new London Eye was in construction, as the previous was scattered across the bottom of the Thames. And at the British Museum, a new artefact was being put on display. Andrew's staff of power. It had only been showing itself within the museum for about four hours before it was targeted by its original owner. Andrew Tobin.

The museum was closed for the night, empty apart from thirteen night security guards who were keeping watch of the precious artefacts, preventing burglars from intruding. Tonight was going to be the night of their lives. It was around 9:20pm when the sound of a fired bullet was heard, striking one of the guards in the throat. He fell to the ground, choking on his own blood. He watched, his eyes widened, as the front doors to the museum smashed open, with five people walking in. They were Andrew, Jasmine and three other criminals who had broken free from prison earlier in the day. Andrew knelt down in front of the dying man, smiling in approval of his condition.

"Please be quiet", whispered Andrew, "We don't want you getting the sounds of your choking to get the attention of the other guards."

Andrew stood up, stepping on the man's bleeding throat. The man let out one last cough of blood before dropping his head and ceasing to breathe. "Good boy", whispered Andrew, walking away. A torch light appeared from a corner in the museum, with the shadow of one of the guards appearing on the walls. "Get ready, guys", said Andrew to the other criminals, pointing in the direction of the shadow. Three of the criminals ran in the direction of the guard, firing at him. A spray of blood appeared on the walls, and a small thud was heard. Jasmine stayed at Andrew's side, pulling a sinister smile.

"The staff is on the top floor of the museum", she whispered to Andrew, gesturing upwards. There were some dim lights moving around up on that floor. "I reckon there are about five guards up there." Andrew nodded as she said this, loading bullets into his Desert Eagle. A gunshot echoed from behind him, and he turned around and fired from his gun. The person he had hit was one of his thugs, falling over dead instantly.

"Oh, well", Andrew said, "He wasn't going to be of much use anyway."

Jasmine laughed, causing three torches to point in her direction. Three guards began running towards her, all with pistols in their pockets. Jasmine lifted up her M4A1, her finger on the trigger. "I'm gonna enjoy this", she spoke, pressing on the trigger. The firing bullets momentarily lit up the museum as they hit the three guards across their bodies, causing showers of blood. Another two appeared, shooting one of Andrew's thugs in the head. Andrew and his people were outnumbered now, eight to three. The other remaining thug blasted down the two guards with an AK-47, before a bullet passed through his chest. A guard appeared behind the thug's lifeless body, holding two pistols.

He shot at Jasmine, hitting her in the arm and causing her to scream in pain and fury.

"You bastard!" she shouted, shooting at the guard. The bullet hit him between the legs, causing him to squeal in agony before falling to the ground, where Jasmine shot him in the forehead. She threw the gun away, letting it slide under one of the ancient tombs on display. Andrew tied parts of his old turban around her arm, bandaging her injury.

"That should do it", he whispered, "To the top floor we go."

As he ran up the stairs, Jasmine following, he knew that one of the guards had called the police. He could hear the sound of a helicopter in the distance coming closer. At the top of the stairs, two guards with Colt 1911s greeted him, pointing the guns at his head.

Andrew shot one of them through the stomach with his desert eagle and ducked as the other one fired at him. Jasmine tackled the second guard, kicking him in the throat. She lifted him up, throwing him down to the bottom floor. He landed with a large crack, screaming in agony. Andrew found his precious staff sitting in a glass box with Seb's sword. His smile grew as he touched the glass, punching through it to hold his staff on the other side. He pulled it out, smashing shards of glass everywhere. The alarm started to ring all over the museum, but Andrew couldn't care anymore. He felt his strength returning as the energy of the staff flowed through him. His cape, robe and turban grew around him, giving him his old, royal look once again. The remaining three guards found him, armed with glocks. As they fired at him, the staff reflected the bullets as Andrew struck the ground with it. The bullets flew right through the guards who had fired them, killing them instantly. Jasmine smiled at Andrew and ran down the stairs to the ground floor. Andrew jumped down to it from the top floor, landing on top of the guard who Jasmine had thrown down earlier.

"The police will get you, you rascal", the guard gasped. "They will kill you, and you will rot in hell with the rest of your thugs."

"How brave of you to say that", Andrew gleamed.

"I'm not afraid of you", the guard groaned, "You're just another piece of dirt for Britain to dispose of!"

Andrew put his Desert Eagle into the guard's mouth, finger on the trigger. "I guess you'll have to learn to be afraid of me", he said menacingly as he pulled the trigger. The guard's brains splattered onto the museum walls, staining them. "Now", he said to Jasmine, "We escape." Jasmine nodded as they exited the museum. The police helicopter Andrew had heard earlier was landing in front of them, armed with guns.

"This shouldn't be a problem", Andrew said, lifting his staff in the helicopter's direction. He fired a heavy red beam from it, igniting the helicopter and the many policemen in it. The wreck landed over the museum with loud bangs as Andrew and Jasmine walked on towards the rest of London calmly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Susan G

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 2: SUSAN G**

The first biology lesson since Miss G's violent attacks was coming up for the 8a Team. Seb couldn't be dreading it more. Either way, he was sure that the new teacher couldn't be as bad as the previous. At least they wouldn't be a mutant winged lizard that breathed fire. He was just glad he could return to a normal life.

As the class was lining up outside the biology room, Seb walked over to Connor, Emily and James. "Who do you reckon we have?" James asked.

"Not a type of dragon", Emily joked.

"You never know, she might have dragon breath", Seb replied, "Or just BO in general."

The three of them laughed, but Connor just stood there, a neutral look on his face.

"It's okay, Connor", Seb said, "Jasmine will be out of prison soon, you'll see her again."

Connor just nodded, not saying a word.

The door of the biology room opened, and the teacher walked out to greet the class. She was young and attractive, probably in her 20s. She had blonde hair and glasses, and a kind smile. "Come in, 8a", she said, her smile strengthening. It was not a sinister or threatening smile like Miss G's, it was a more comforting one.

"Right", Seb said to Emily, "I'm going to go sit next to Connor since he seems lonely without Jasmine. Can you explain that to Abi?"  
"Sure thing", Emily replied.

Seb sat down next to Connor as the teacher wrote the title, date and objectives on the whiteboard. "Just tell me if you're upset or lonely about Jasmine", he told Connor.

"I am perfectly fine", Connor replied, "I am just still traumatised by the unconventional events that took place in London last week."

"We're all shaken up about that", Seb said to him.

"Right, class", spoke the teacher, "My name is Miss G. Susan G."

Steven turned to Seb from the other side of the class, mouthing "Did she reincarnate or something?" to him.

"I am the previous Miss G's daughter, if anyone was curious", she smiled sweetly. Her eyes were watering a bit, and her voice began to break when she said "It was such a tragedy that the rampaging criminals took her life the other week."

Seb felt for her. Did she know the ugly truth about her mother? Did she hold the same powers somewhere deep within her? And did she know that HE was the one who killed her?

"I'm not going to let that story ruin our biology lesson, though", Susan smiled as she wiped the tears off her cheeks, "Today we will be learning about animal and plant cells. Anyone want to tell us any facts they already know about the structure of a plant or animal cell?"

The lesson continued for the whole hour, and Seb was fine that it was his first full lesson in a long time. He was just glad that Andrew wouldn't interrupt it. He was in prison, awaiting the death sentence from the British government. The 8a Team were safe now.

When the lesson ended, the class left. But Seb stayed behind to ask Susan G a question.

"Sorry if this is personal, but how often did you talk with your mother?" he asked.

"It's fine", Susan replied, "But the truth is that I hated her. She was a monster, who loathed me and my two brothers. She would always be punishing us severely; she would always give us hell. But she's dead now, and that's that."

"You have brothers?"  
"Yeah, Steve and Simon. Steve is a policeman who works for Scotland Yard, and Simon's a night security guard at the British Museum. He hasn't gone and worked there though recently, he's been interested in Steve's Andrew Tobin terrorism investigation."

"That's an interesting story", Seb smiled, "You should read up on that. Well, sorry for wasting your time. Bye!"  
"Bye!" Susan G replied, smiling and waving at him as he left the room.

As he closed the door, her tears grew back in memories of Miss G, and her smile turned into a frown of pain as she felt changes inside her. She was growing reptilian claws on her hands, and her skin was starting to turn scaly. This was something she had never experienced, and she began screaming. Her glasses fell off as her nose and mouth grew outwards like a crocodile's face, and wings spread out from behind her. She was gasping in shock, but she began to calm down and smile when she noticed the potential she had. There was a framed photo of Miss G on the wall. And Susan breathed out and set it alight.


	3. Chapter 3 - We're the 8a Team

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 3: WE'RE THE 8A TEAM**

At lunchtime the eight members of the 8a Team sat together at the science block, eating.

"Is it time to retire, guys?" asked Matt, "Since Andrew's invasion is over."

"It's all over and done with", said Steven, kissing Ash on the cheek.

"Again with the Stash kissing?" asked Seb, "Do you guys not realise that Connor's feeling lonely with Jasmine in prison? You inconsiderate bastards."  
"It's fine", added Connor as he stood up and walked away from them.

Seb frowned at Steven and Ash, gesturing at Connor. The two of them got up and ran towards Connor to assist him.

"Did you guys hear that Andrew's staff is on display at the British Museum?" asked James. "There's a chance that the divers at the London Eye wreck found Seb's sword too."

Seb's eyes lit up after hearing that. "I should research that", he replied.

Charlotte, a friend of Ash, sat down with the five who were still sat down.

"Can you guys believe the story about that 8a Team saving Britain last week?" she asked.

"I know, it's incredible", replied Abi, winking at the other four.

"Do you reckon they're part of OUR 8a class in this school?" asked Charlotte. "That would be so cool, like a young Justice League."

"If that happened", laughed Seb, "We would know about it."

"Yeah, true", replied Charlotte.

A sudden explosion in one of the chemistry rooms inside the science block made the six of them jump suddenly. "Let's get to work again, guys!" shouted James.

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Charlotte.

"Funny story", said Abi, "We're the 8a Team."

Charlotte's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. She tried to say something, but she just kept stuttering and standing still like a stone.

"Let's go!" shouted Emily.

As the 8a Team and Charlotte reached the chemistry room, Susan G ran out of it. She was gasping for breath, shivering violently. "I don't know what happened", she gasped, "One moment I felt changes in myself, and then I just remember waking up in this room with it burning!"

"It's okay now", Seb reassured her, walking into the room to search for clues.

"Don't you dare go in there", snapped Abi, "Remember that time you walked into a room and got struck by a flying table?"  
"I'm pretty sure there won't be any flying tables in this room", Seb mocked.

Seb walked in, Charlotte following excitedly. "Can I join this 8a Team?" she asked.

"You do realise how dangerous it is, right?" he replied to her.

"Yeah, but it's more fun than a regular school day."

"You're in."

"Yay!"

Inside the room, there was nothing but fire. It all seemed to be coming from a melting photo of the original Miss G, the embers flying onto the tables and igniting the gas taps.

"This is interesting", Seb said. He turned to Susan.

"This might be an odd question", Seb asked her, "But has there been a history of dragons in your family?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped.

"Well, your mother. This could be difficult to take in, but she WAS a monster. Literally."

Susan said nothing. She watched as Seb and Charlotte ran for the fire alarm to send the sprays of water down on the science block. Seb suddenly stopped himself and turned to Susan. "Wait", he said, "Your mother's weakness was water. It would corrode into her skin. There could be a chance she passed those qualities onto you."

"Mother never let me, Steve or Simon drink water", she replied, "She said it was the work of the devil. If we even tried to drink some, she would literally roar at us not to dare. She had some odd phobia of it."

"Interesting", nodded Seb, "Have you ever turned into a dragon?"

"What?"

"Have you ever turned into a dragon?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No! Listen." Seb pressed the fire alarm. Sprays of water shot down into the room, and what he had feared started to happen. Susan was starting to scream in pain.

"Get a blanket over her!" he shouted to Emily and Abi, who nodded and grabbed a waterproof blanket from Emily's school bag. They used it as an umbrella for Susan, keeping her safe from the showers coming down. "Let's get out", Abi told Susan, and they ran for the exit. Susan was yelping as the water touched her high heel shoes, afraid her feet would burn off.

In the chemistry room, the fires were extinguishing. Charlotte let out a whoop of joy, jumping about. She calmed back down when Seb shook his head with a serious look on his face.

"I'm guessing Susan is a dragon too?" she asked.

"I'm guessing we'll have to find out", Seb replied.


	4. Chapter 4 - One Other With Potential

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 4: ONE OTHER WITH YOUR POTENTIAL**

Dean Tracey was also in Year 8 at his school. He was interested in many violent video games, especially first person shooters. He had received an email from someone called "Greg" offering him to live a life of fun and riches. This Greg had also offered "powers" that Dean would never imagine, which was odd but interesting at the same time. Dean was sitting on a bench at a park in Staines, by a basketball net. There was a bin sitting there by the bench, which seemed to have not been used in a long time. There was nothing inside it but some old papers telling London Eye destruction stories and a rotting grapefruit. Dean was lying down on the bench, relaxing.

"Dean."

"Hello - is that Greg?" he asked, staring around the park for the person who had called him. But the park was empty, since it was about 10pm.

"Yes", the voice said from the shadows.

"Well, aren't you gonna come out and show yourself?"

"No, I do not want to be seen as the abomination I now am", boomed the voice. "You see, I was human like you. My name is Gregory – Admiral Gregory Grayfoo. I'm a speaker of the Black Storm, and have seen you have willpower. Apart from you, there was only one other with your potential I have met."

"Grapefruit?" Dean asked, staring at the rotting fruit in the bin.

Admiral Gregory Grayfoo's voice didn't respond for about a minute.

"That is what the other one asked", spoke Gregory, "Before he betrayed me. Before he made me hideous."

"What do you want?" asked Dean.

"I search for a great warrior to help me overthrow the dictating Lord Doomsday of the Black Storm, to end his reign."

"Black Storm? What Black Storm?"

"One day you will find out. Do you accept to be my warrior, and to take these powers?"

"I do", replied Dean.

Dean felt his feet leave the ground, as a surge of power flew through him. A white robe grew over his hoodie, with a long blue cape blossoming behind him. A turban hissed as it wrapped around his forehead. A staff grew in Dean's hands, with a large blue jewel on the end of it. From the bin, the grapefruit floated out. It had deep, black eyes and a mouth with a sinister smile.

"What do you want me to do, Admiral Gregory?" asked Dean, his staff glowing blue.

"That's easy", spoke the grapefruit, "Kill Andrew Tobin."


	5. Chapter 5 - Steve and Simon

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 5: STEVE AND SIMON**

Steve G was at the Scotland Yard building, investigating the case on Andrew Tobin's attacks on the United Kingdom. Only a week ago, he had been on the streets of London arresting the criminals Andrew had set free, and found out that his mother had been killed. His brother Simon was with him, looking through all the papers, examining yesterday's in particular.

TERRORIST STRIKES BACK – BRITISH MUSEUM SHOOTINGS  
A deadly attack was held two days ago when Andrew Tobin, who was about to face the death sentence for his crimes, broke into the British Museum with three thugs, who were found dead at the scene. Andrew himself was not found, but we do know that he was after his staff – which was on display at the museum. The staff was supposedly stolen by Tobin during the attacks. The death toll is at three thugs, thirteen night security guards and five policemen who were found in a helicopter wreckage outside the museum. Nothing is known about Andrew's current whereabouts.

"Have you heard any updates on Susan?" asked Simon to Steve.

"Nope", replied Steve, "When do you reckon she'll learn about our family secret?"

"Oh, you mean..." Simon made a clawing action and let out a small dragon roar. "She should learn about that eventually, the question is if she'll learn to control it."

Steve nodded, and someone walked into their office. It was Jasmine, smiling evilly. Steve stared at her and spoke to the intercom. "Who let this child in?"

The voice on the intercom replied, asking "What child?"

Jasmine's evil smile grew, giving her a demonic look.

"I don't think that 'child' is a very good title for me", she smirked.

"What do you want?" Simon asked, reaching for the gun in Steve's drawer,

"How would you like to join me and Andrew in bringing England to its knees?"

Steve took the gun from Simon, pointing it at Jasmine. "Tell Andrew to go burn in hell. His criminals killed my mother."

"Is that what the media told you?" questioned Jasmine, smiling and giggling.

"WHAT happened to her then?" asked Steve threateningly, tightening his grip on the gun.

"The 8a Team happened. THEY killed your mother. She was on Andrew's side."

Steve and Simon stared at each other, processing what Jasmine had told them. Steve threw his gun out of the window.

"If this is a cruel joke", spoke Simon, his voice menacingly low, "You've crossed a line."

He began to make a low growl, his skin growing scaly. Jasmine laughed at this.

"Stop it, Simon!" Steve shouted at his transforming brother.

"I've had it with this smug kid!" Simon spoke in a distorted voice. His black wings grew into the room, spreading out around Steve's office and knocking over Andrew Tobin case papers. Steve ran around the room frantically, picking up the papers. Jasmine took out a water gun, pointing it at Simon, who growled aggressively and took a few steps backwards. At the sight of the water gun, Steve began his reptilian transformation. Orange scales spread across his face and hands, and his neat hair puffed outwards. He let out a roar of flames at Jasmine, who was beginning to run out of the office. She shut the doors as the fires burst them open, shards of glass raining on her. She fell backwards as Steve stood on her with his clawed foot, smiling and growling.

"You run along and tell Andrew", Steve spoke, "That he can take the offer and shove it up his ass. We don't need him to avenge our mother. We can deal with a measly group of children ourselves." Steve kicked Jasmine, sending her sliding across the corridor. Simon let out a demonic laugh, flames shooting out of his dragon nostrils.

"Can you find out of the 8a Team's whereabouts?" asked Simon, turning human again. Steve also shrank back into himself, picking up the burnt water gun and throwing it at Jasmine's unconscious body. The gun hit her on the forehead, waking her.

"Let's ask our little friend here", Steve replied.


	6. Chapter 6 - Just Like Old Times

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 6: JUST LIKE OLD TIMES**

2 weeks and no dragons or terrorists had tried to alter the school day with plans of world domination. The 8a Team were quite pleased at this record. Soon the memories of the Houses of Parliament and the struggle at the London Eye would sound like fiction to them again. It was back to a normal life, so they had to get on with their boring work. Now the most dramatic contexts the team conferred about were homework and exams. Life couldn't have been more boring.

"We've got an English essay today", Steven told Seb.

Seb sighed. "Thanks for improving my mood", he replied.

As they walked towards the English block, a young man in a police uniform stopped them. "Are you part of the 8a Team?" he asked.

Seb and Steven looked at each other in confusion, before turning back to the man. "Who are you and what do you want to know?" Steven asked.

"I'm Steve G", the man said, "Susan's brother. I'm investigating the Andrew Tobin terrorism case. What do you know about my mother's involvement in this?"

Seb took a step back in concern, Steven following.

"I'm sorry", Steve G said, "Are you uncomfortable with me asking this in a public place? Let's go somewhere a little more private."

"I don't want to be bummed!" Seb blurted out, covering his mouth with his hands. "I'm too young for this!"

Steve G rolled his eyes. "I meant for talking about my mother, moron!"

Seb and Steven followed the man to the drama hut, which was not in use. Steve sat on a swivel chair at the front of the room, making Seb and Steven sit on the floor.

"My brother Simon's questioning your other friends at the moment", Steve said, "One of them is your dear friend Ash." Steve G turned to Steven, who was blushing. "Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to her?"

Before Steven spoke back, Seb stopped him. "I don't understand what you're implying.

Steve G's hypnotic green reptile eyes began to glow, a low growl coming from him. Orange scales began to cover his skin as he grew into a menacing dragon form.

"I know that you murdered my mother!" Steve spoke in a low, distorted voice. "I know from your little friend in Andrew's grasp that you gunned her down before melting her with water! I want to know – WHY?"

"We don't have a friend that works with Andrew", Seb replied questioningly.

"You haven't answered my question", snarled Steve, green saliva dripping from his fangs. "WHY did you murder my mother in cold blood?"

"She was working for Andrew!" Steven cried out.

"I know", growled Steve menacingly, "And that gives you the right to kill her? I don't know what sort of new plot Andrew is planning now that he's escaped from prison, and I don't care. I just want you to know how it feels to lose family in the hands of a murderer!"  
Steve G charged at Seb, who kicked him in the face and ran away.

"Just like old times, eh?" Steven laughed, running out of the drama hut. The entire hut exploded behind them as Steve G burst it alight in flames.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions", Steven started singing before Seb shushed him.

The dragon leapt out behind them, spreading its orange wings.

"Susan may have hated our mother, but she was a role model for me!" he roared.

"Wow, most films are right about corrupt policemen", Seb laughed as he ran into the maths department with Steven. Steve G set the building alight, causing a fire alarm to go off. Seb smiled and waved as the ceiling let down showers of water. Steve G yelped like a dog, flying away from the school in retreat. Another dragon followed from a couple of metres away, presumably Simon. Ash ran up to Steven from nowhere, hugging him tightly. Steven kissed her on the cheek, sighing in relief.

"Thank God you're alive", he said, "Where were you?"  
"Me, Charlotte, Emily and Abi were taken by Susan's brother Simon to the geography room, where he asked why we killed Miss G. Then he turned into a dragon and attacked us, and then the fire alarm went off!"

Seb and Steven high fived. "Yeah, that was us", Steven replied, "We were attacked by her other brother. Hopefully they won't come up."

"Did you hear what he said about Andrew's 'new plot' and 'escape from prison'?" Seb asked. "How did he escape and what is he planning? And which of us is on his side?"

"I am", laughed Jasmine, who was standing at the top of the stairs. She was smiling menacingly, holding a large knife in her hand. She had a large bruise on her head from where someone or something had struck her. "And Andrew doesn't have any new plans, just the same old 'take over England and destroy the 8a Team' thing."

"How did you escape from prison?" asked Ash, "And why are you on Andrew's side?"

"I learned things in prison", replied Jasmine, "Things that could turn a good mind bad. That's when I sided with Andrew and broke him out of prison. We also recovered his precious staff."

Seb made Ash and Steven step back, before taking one himself. Jasmine lifted her knife up, her smile growing. "Guess what I've been sent to do."


	7. Chapter 7 - Dean

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 7: DEAN**

Jasmine jumped down from the stairs, kicking Steven in the face and holding the knife to his throat. "You were sent to kill us?" Steven asked sarcastically. This caused Jasmine to tighten her grip on the knife, her smile growing more satanically.

"Yes", she replied. "You're finally learning, Mr Stash."

"That's such a gay name, Mr Stash", Seb laughed. "I mean I ship Stash, but the 'Mr' is just bent as."

Jasmine frowned, taking the knife away from Steven and pointing it at Seb.

"Are you gonna be serious or just let my knife make you speak?" asked Jasmine. "I was sent to kill you under the orders of the supreme Andrew, who you underestimated last time."

"Yeah, we figured that", laughed Seb, shutting up as Jasmine tightened her grip on the knife.

"He's gonna take England by force again, but he's going to make sure you're all out of the picture first. He doesn't want a repeat of… well, what happened last time."

"What's he offered you for your help?" asked Steven.

"Oh, nothing", grinned Jasmine, "I just want to see what it's like to bat for the other team."

"Are you saying you're a lesbian?" laughed Seb.

"No, I'm saying I'm a VILLAIN", Jasmine snapped back, holding the knife closer to Seb's throat. Seb gulped, keeping silent.

Connor walked into the building, noticing Jasmine was back and holding Seb at knifepoint. "Jasmine, you're back!" he shouted in glee. "What kind of mockery has Seb now uttered about this 'Cosmine' theory?"

"Oh, he hasn't said anything, Connor", replied Jasmine, "I'm just explaining my place in Andrew Tobin's new master plan."

"What's he up to now, and how do you know about it?"  
"He's planning to take control of the country again, and I know because I'm his assistant."

"Ooh, I'm admiring this whole 'double agent' concept."  
"I'm afraid I'm not a double agent, because I'm no longer in the 8a Team. I'm with Andrew."

Connor lost all the colour in his face, trembling and dropping his portfolio. He took out a handkerchief and dabbed his forehead with it. "And you're here to kill us?" he asked.

"Precisely", exclaimed Jasmine, turning the knife to him.

A boy suddenly materialised behind Jasmine. He was wearing a white turban and robes, with a blue cape flowing out behind him. He was bowing, holding a staff in his hands. It had a blue jewel on the end of it. Jasmine turned around to him.

"Blue? I've never seen you with that colour scheme, Andrew", Jasmine spoke.

The boy looked up, his face level with Jasmine's. It wasn't Andrew's face.

"That's because I'm not Andrew", spoke the boy, whacking Jasmine across the head with his staff and knocking her unconscious. "I'm Dean Tracey, and I've been sent to kill Andrew Tobin."

"Well, go on then", spoke a voice from behind the stairs. A voice that was too familiar to Seb, Steven, Ash and Connor. The shadowy figure walked into sight from behind the steps, revealing himself as Andrew. His red cape waved behind him, the ruby on his staff glowing. "I'm Andrew Tobin. Go on and kill me. I dare you."


	8. Chapter 8 - Staffs of Different Desires

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 8: TWO STAFFS OF DIFFERENT DESIRES**

Seb, Steven, Ash and Connor ran behind the stairs, hiding and watching the confrontation.

"Gregory Grayfoo's pissed at you", Dean said, the sapphire jewel on his staff glowing brightly.

"I didn't know fruit had emotions", Andrew replied, "Maybe he's just lucky I didn't kill him."

"You know he's an admiral of the Black Storm."  
"I don't even know what the Black Storm is, Dean."  
"I do. Gregory told me everything. What did he tell YOU?"

Andrew fired a beam from his staff, but Dean deflected it with his. Red ashes rained everywhere like confetti.

"Something about a Lord Doomsday", Andrew spoke, "It all sounds like a crappy fairy tale to me."

Dean fired a beam from his staff, but Andrew also deflected it. There were scattered showers of red and blue embers in the building, like a deadly party coming to an end.

"He's my next target", Dean replied, "After you."

"You're gonna already have a hard time with your first target", Andrew mocked, using telekinesis to throw Dean at the ceiling. This caused him to drop the staff, which Andrew picked up. Andrew pointed both staffs at Dean's head, powering them up.

Dean laughed. "Do you know how powerful two staffs of different desires are?"  
"We both have the same desires", gloated Andrew, "Rule over Britain."

Andrew fired from both staffs, which deflected each other. This sent the full force of the staffs into Andrew, sending him flying backwards. Dean stood up, grabbing his staff.

"No we don't", he replied, "I'm not interested in this measly, pathetic world. Gregory showed me things, universes you could never imagine. He showed me the Storm."

Dean walked up to Andrew's unconscious body, feeling for a pulse. He then stood up and spoke into his staff. "Andrew Tobin has been terminated. What shall I do now, master?"

A voice spoke back from the staff, low and distorted. "You will meet me at the BT Tower in London. There we shall speak of what you must do next."

Andrew was starting to breathe quietly again, listening to what Dean and Gregory were saying. As Dean disappeared in a blue flash, Andrew groaned and stood up, grabbing his ruby staff. Seb, Steven, Ash and Connor slowly stood up, surrounding Andrew.

"I know what you're thinking", moaned Andrew, "You want to be allies with me. I am not going to accept your stupid request into the 8a Team."

"What are you gonna do then, watch as Dean and Gregory bring some kind of Black Storm into the world?" asked Steven. Andrew sighed in anger at this.

"What involvement do you want me to have?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Britain's Hero

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 9: BRITAIN'S HERO**

The nine members of the 8a Team were sitting in a room at the IT block. Andrew and Jasmine were tied to their chairs with rope, glaring at them.

"What were you planning to do, Andrew?" James asked threateningly, holding Andrew's staff in his hands.

Andrew laughed, spitting at James. Jasmine did the same.

"I don't know how this staff works", James continued, "But when I do you'll answer to us. What were you planning to do?"

Andrew turned his head away in rejection of James' question, letting out a small giggle.

"Can I just take this time to tell you all something?" asked Connor.

Jasmine spat at him, but the others turned to him in interest.

"What's up?" asked Emily.

"Seb and I have been working on this ever since that criminal situation a few weeks ago. You can say it's similar to the Batcave idea. We call it..."

Seb grabbed the projector remote, turning on the room's interactive whiteboard. The screen slowly grew colour, revealing the blueprints to an underground lair.

"The IT cave", Seb said, gleaming.

"It's quite a crap name", Abi said.

"What? No 'wow, you and Connor are geniuses for coming up with this'?" asked Seb.

"Can we call it the Stashcave?" asked Steven.

"Shut the fuck up", Seb replied. "We should be finishing with construction of this cave by early November."  
"That's ages away", moaned Steven, "Can't you hurry up and finish the Stashcave early?"

"We're not calling this the Stashcave", Connor snapped.

"Back to what we were doing", interrupted James, "What were you going to do with the staff, Andrew?"

Andrew gave James an icy stare. "What do you think, moron? Exactly what I first set out to do; only being more cautious. I will bring Britain back to its knees, where they will turn to me as their hero."

"Why would they see you as a hero?" Abi asked.

"Lovely question. Well, I'll need an antagonist. Three in this case."

"What antagonists?"  
"Well, it's easy to poison the mind of a conventional hero. All it really takes is a traumatic experience to lead them to desperation. In this case, the tragic murder of their mother."  
"Steve, Simon and Susan!" Charlotte shouted, looking at the other members of the 8a Team for approval. When none of them looked at her, she turned back towards Andrew, sighing.

"Well done, you're a young Sherlock Holmes", mocked Andrew. "In fact, the antagonists don't know what their upcoming fate is. But why, 8a Team, are you tying me to this chair? I find it highly degrading, considering you're asking for my help."

"We don't want your help", Seb snapped, "We want what you know. Now that we know YOUR plan, what do you know about Dean? Surely something sent you running for him today."

Andrew's smile grew more intensely. "Admiral Gregory Grayfoo once told me there was another person other than myself that could help him, and I bore that thought."

"And you knew he was here because...?" asked Ash.

"You're all brighter than I expected, fellow students. What Grayfoo doesn't know is that I can sense this power that I possess, through my dear staff that James holds. I could strongly sense it at this school, and I was sure it couldn't be Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled at Andrew as he continued. "But what you really should be asking yourselves is: Why did Dean say that I was terminated when he knew I was alive? He has the same powers as me, so he should have sensed that there was still life in me. He may not know this yet, but he needs me."

"We can talk about your anal relationship with him later", said Steven, "But now that Dean's in the picture you're gonna help us stop him."  
"And why would I do that?" snapped Andrew.

Steven picked up a gun from one of the cupboards in the room, pointing it at the ruby on Andrew's staff.

"Why do the IT teachers need guns?" asked James. Steven shushed him.

"You will help us", Steven continued, "If you still want to use your precious little toy."


	10. Chapter 10 - The Staff

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 10: THE STAFF**

At the sight of this Andrew groaned in agony, a new strength bursting out of him. His arms slowly broke through the ropes binding him to the chair, freeing part of him. He swung around, bashing Steven with the chair. James started to step back, holding on to the staff. "Get back, Andrew", he said, pointing the staff in his direction. "I will use this!"

"You don't know how to", Andrew laughed. "And you can't use it unless Grayfoo gave you the power to." He grasped onto the staff, tugging desperately to take it off James.

Matt came to James' rescue, kicking Andrew in the back.

Andrew let go of the staff in pain, turning to Matt and strangling him. As Matt struggled to breathe he shot his knee up between Andrew's legs. Andrew groaned again, letting go of Matt and falling to the ground. He began to laugh maniacally.

"I dare you to kick me again", he laughed, "Wait till I get my hands on that staff."  
"Okay, I don't want you touching my bellend", Matt replied uncomfortably. This caused Andrew to go into an insane fit of laughter.

"You're a freak", James said, still in shock, "And you don't deserve prison. You deserve an asylum."  
"Will an asylum be able to trap me? I don't think so."

Andrew grabbed for the staff again, struggling to take it off James. As his mind adjusted to it, he could feel its power surge through him. He closed his eyes and sent his staff a mental message, and it responded to him.

A wave of energy shot out of the staff and sent James flying backwards, where he hit a wall and collapsed immediately. Andrew smiled as he shot out another wave from the staff, this one hitting Matt and Ash. They fell backwards in surprise, smacking into the ground. Steven got up and sprinted at Andrew, putting him in a deadly headlock.

"Don't you dare hurt Ash!" he shouted in rage, strangling Andrew, who responded by tapping the ground with his staff. This shot Steven backwards, where his head smacked into a table. Andrew slowly reached into his pocket, flicking out a switchblade. He walked over to the chair Jasmine was tied to, cutting off the ropes. Jasmine's demonic grin returned to her face as she stood up and took the blade from Andrew.

"Anyone else want to get in our way?" Jasmine asked, stroking her blade. "We still have energy for a few more KO's."

Charlotte, Emily and Abi stepped aside, leaving Andrew and Jasmine to pass. Soon afterwards, Seb did the same. But Connor just stood there, guarding the door.

"Please, Jasmine", he insisted, "You are not being logical. You can not surely think that Andrew will succeed in his plans?"  
"I don't think", Jasmine replied, "I know. Now get out of the way, poshy. Or I will stab you."

Connor sighed, slowly stepping away from the door. "I won't bury you if something happens to you, Jasmine. I will not be able to endure the fact that I failed you and let you pass through this door."

"I'll keep that in mind", said Jasmine as she and Andrew walked out, tasting the fresh air of victory.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Joker Concept

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 11: THE JOKER CONCEPT**

After their humiliating defeat in the IT room, the 8a Team were sat in biology as Susan G taught them about the structure of a plant cell. After the comment that Andrew had made on traumatising the G triplets into desperation, Seb was keeping a close eye on Susan. There seemed to be no sign of anger or desperation in her face, for now.

"What do you think Andrew's going to do to her?" he asked Abi.

"I don't know", she replied, "We know it's going to be news about Miss G and what her brothers have done recently. I think he's going to make us look like the corrupted ones, in order to corrupt her through her trauma and desperation."  
"That's deep, you should write a book", Seb laughed.

"What? That idea's pretty much what the Joker did in The Dark Knight", she replied.  
"Well, at least you know good films."

All of a sudden, Susan stopped speaking. She seemed to be staring at something outside the window, deeply interested in it. Seb turned around slowly, expectant of what may be happening.

Steve and Simon were outside, walking towards the science building. Steve was in his policeman costume, which could only mean one thing for Susan – bad news.

Seb gulped, knowing what news they will give her.

"Susan?" asked Simon as he opened the door of the room and stuck his head in.

Susan walked over to him slowly, head down. Her legs were trembling in fear of what she was going to be told, and her hands were shaking. She walked out of the room with Simon, closing the door.

Seb stood up. "We gotta go."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Abi.

"You know. Dark Knight? Trauma? Corruption? I'm pretty sure your Joker concept is about to go into action."

Steven also stood up. "What Joker concept?"  
"Long story, blah blah blah, let's get out", Abi replied.

Seb smiled. "Finally, someone's obeying my orders."

"Well, you can stop daydreaming about Abi's obedience and take action to your orders!" Steven snapped.

Seb blushed. "I'm not daydreaming."

The three of them stood up, slowly sneaking towards the fire exit. Matt stood up from the back of the classroom, following them in curiosity.

"What are you doing, guys?" asked Matt.

"Something bad's about to happen", Seb replied.

Matt nodded and followed, gesturing at James and Connor to tag along.

"What about Ash?" asked Steven.

"Go get her then, dipshit!" Seb snapped.

Steven ran back to Ash, whispering to her about leaving the room. From the other door, a loud sobbing could be heard. The Joker concept was being put into action.

The seven ran out through the fire escape, standing in a circle.

"Andrew's succeeding", James said, "In his plan. He's probably causing Susan to lose her mind as we speak, and we still have no fucking idea what we're going to do."  
"I'm sorry that a terrorist's invasion of London isn't how I was expecting this school year to start!" replied Seb.

"Guys", Abi interrupted, "You do know that Charlotte and Emily are still in the room with the rest of the class."  
"I'm sure they'll all be fine", replied Seb with a smile.

Then a flame burst into the room beside them, with the sound of screaming children echoing through the walls.

"...Fuck", Seb said, his eyes wide open.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Little Detour

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 12: A LITTLE DETOUR**

Steven opened the door and ran back inside, shouting at everyone in the room to follow him out. Seb covered his head with his hands in frustration over what was happening. The first few people were running out of the room, panicking and putting out small flames from their blazers. A loud roaring sound filled the burning walls, and a second followed. "Steven needs to hurry up", Seb said to himself, slowly stepping backwards. "You guys go on, I'll make sure Steven and the others get out."  
"We have no time", replied Abi, "We'll all be set alight in about five minutes!"  
"You won't, as long as you listen to me and leave now. Me and Steven will catch up with you soon. Get the others to follow you somewhere safe. Preferably the IT block."

Abi sighed in worry, running off and talking to the others. "Okay, guys. We need to go straight to the IT block. Chop chop!"  
All of them followed her to the IT block, but Connor waited. He walked over to Seb.

"Do you think that Jasmine is going to be okay?" he asked, "Andrew is preventing her from thinking straight and logically."  
"If it makes you feel better", Seb replied, "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her."

Steven dashed out of the room with Charlotte and Emily.

"Problem", Steven said, "We're gonna have to Usain Bolt out of here."

As he said that, a pair of reptile arms burst the fire door open, grabbing at Charlotte. As she screamed in terror, Steven grabbed her hand in an attempt to pull her to safety. Connor gestured at Emily, and the two of them ran in the direction of the IT block.

The entire dragon burst out of the room now, its black scales covered in flames.

"Simon, let her go", Steven insisted as he held on to Charlotte's hand for dear life.

"No thanks", Simon spoke, "I'm taking her on a detour to London. If you want to go too, just keep holding on."

Simon spread out his wings, lifting himself into the air. Steven held on, groaning in frustration as his arm began to ache. Simon flew up into the grey sky, about 30 feet up. Steven felt his strength fail him and let go, plummeting towards the ground.

"STEVEN!" Seb shouted in shock.

At only a deadly few inches from the ground, something grabbed Steven. Purple dragon talons, which lifted him further from the ground. It was Susan, roaring out flames and incinerating a nearby tree. She flew up in Simon's direction, disappearing in the British fog. Seb began to sprint towards the IT block, speeding up as he heard the screech behind him, and felt the heat of erupting flames only a few feet from his back. He reached the building, where Connor, James and Matt were watching him from a window.

"Seb!" James shouted, "Hurry the fuck up!"

Seb grabbed the doors, pulling them open. Then orange talons wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him away from the building. The ground got further away as he was taken into the sky.


	13. Chapter 13 - Melna Vētra

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 13: MELNA VĒTRA**

The BT tower lit up the London night sky, standing high over its neighbouring buildings. Dean stood at the top, admiring the scenery. His staff was glowing in an ocean blue colour, the light reflecting on a nearby building. A voice spoke behind him.

"You have killed Andrew Tobin, right?"  
"Yes, Gregory", spoke Dean, "He's been terminated."  
"Good, now there is nobody who can stop us."  
Dean was trembling a bit, his face pale. If Gregory found out that Andrew wasn't dead, this conversation would not end well for him.

"What do you want me to do, Admiral?" he asked.

"It's simple", Gregory replied. "Have you ever wanted to see worlds out of human reach? If you accept your next mission, you will see them."  
"What is my mission, Gregory?"  
"To travel through worlds searching for Doomsday. Then you must slaughter him."  
"Where exactly is he?"  
"I don't know."

Dean laughed at how ridiculous Gregory's request was.

"How am I meant to slaughter him if you don't have his location?"  
"You will find him for me", Gregory replied, "He's hidden somewhere in the Tempestas Realm. His home planet's gone, you know. It was also my home planet."  
"Which is?"  
"Melna Vētra."

Dean's mind processed what he had just heard. Only a month ago he wouldn't have believed in any of these stories. His life had taken a turn for the better. He could see himself in a few decades' time as a world-famous astrophysicist. He would get a Nobel Prize. He would be the man who discovered life outside of Earth. The Tempestas Realm.

"In case you were wondering", Gregory continued, "'Melna Vētra' means 'Black Storm'. It's been 110 years since the planet became ashes. There were few Stormling survivors."  
Dean nodded, thinking deeply. Stormlings. If there were a few survivors other than Gregory and Doomsday, who else was still roaming the universe? Would they be a threat to him? What are the Black Storm hoping to do, and why did they choose him?

He turned to the grapefruit, who stared back at him. "Why did you choose me?" he asked. Gregory smiled, his black, lifeless eyes staring up at Dean.

"You humans are one of the most powerful races in the universe", he replied, "Shaped from Stormlings themselves. You and Andrew, you have strong wills. I chose Andrew first, but he betrayed me. I didn't tell him of what he was going to face if he didn't side with me. The Stormling war hero. And the Dictator Doomsday and his three warriors. And now he's dead for being too stubborn."

Dean nodded, gulping. Then a sudden screeching sound came from the black sky, as three enormous winged creatures flew past the tower. Steve, Simon and Susan.

Dean turned to Gregory. "What were they?" he asked.

Gregory groaned in frustration, slowly hovering towards him. He shut his eyes, causing Dean to fly backwards into a railing on the tower.

"Andrew isn't dead", Gregory snapped, "IS HE?"


	14. Chapter 14 - Tower Bridge

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 14: TOWER BRIDGE**

The three dragons landed on the top of the bridge, letting go of their three victims. As they hit the floor Seb, Steven and Charlotte groaned in pain. Susan slowly shrank into her clothes again, in human form. Steve and Simon did the same.

"Andrew will see you now", Susan spoke as she kicked Steven. "Come on."

Steven groaned as Susan lifted him up and spat on him.

"That's for my mother that you guys murdered", she snapped.

Simon led the three of them into the inside of the tower. Andrew was sat on a golden couch, the crown jewels in a glass box next to him.

"It's great to see you again, guys!" he said sarcastically. "I might just host a little party before my plan commences tomorrow!"

"What about Dean?" asked Steven. "What if he interferes with this stupid 'plan' of yours? Or even the 6 other members of the 8a Team?"

"I wouldn't worry about them", Andrew laughed. "They'll be easy to kill. As for Dean, I'm sure I can take him on with the backup of my three beasts over there." He gestured to Steve, Simon and Susan, who smiled back at him.

"What about this Grayfoo guy?" Seb asked. "If he gave you your powers, what's to say he can't take them back?"  
"This is to say he can't take them back", Andrew said as he lifted up his staff. "This is my source of power. This is what turned the omnipotent Admiral Gregory Grayfoo into nothing but a small yellow fruit. This is also what will kill Dean, your 8a Team and anyone else who stands in my way."

"Where's Jasmine?" Charlotte asked. "Have you betrayed her and turned her into an apple, or has she not done anything useful for you yet?"  
"She's on her way to your school", Andrew gleamed, "Putting up a little surprise in the IT block. Tomorrow morning, your friends won't suspect a thing."

Seb broke free from Simon's grip, punching Andrew in the face.

"What is she going to do to them?" he snapped.

"Ooh, I don't think you're worrying about them", Andrew smiled, "At least, not all of them. You know, I should have suspected it sooner. The way you stood up for her at the London Eye." As Seb's face of rage grew stronger, Andrew laughed maniacally. "Oh, how love can corrupt even the brightest of heroes!"

Seb kicked Andrew in the stomach, his face red.

"You hurt anyone in the IT block, and I will murder you", he snarled.

"Go on", Andrew insisted, "Reveal that anger. Just wondering, how are you going to kill me without that incredible sword you lost? I mean, if I only knew where that was…"

"You know where it is, you little shit", Seb snapped, "Where is it?"

"There's only a few hours before my attack goes into motion", Andrew said, "So you'll have to be pretty fast if you want to find it in time. Hint – where was my staff found and put?"

Seb's face went back to its normal colour, his face going neutral. "The British Museum", he said to Steven and Charlotte. "Let's go!"

He dashed out of the door, Steven and Charlotte following him out.

Andrew turned to Steve, Simon and Susan, a frown on his face.

"What are you doing, you lazy imbeciles?" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were making him leave", replied Steve, "As some kind of fun sport."  
"FOLLOW THEM!" Andrew screamed.

"Yes, sir", Simon replied, as the three of them ran out, growing into reptile form.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Intruders

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 15: THE INTRUDERS**

At night, the British Museum doors were locked. There was no getting into it. Seb was looking around for possible entry points.

"I've found a nice entrance!" Steven shouted.

"I hope that's not a euphemism for sex!" Charlotte laughed back.

Steven was pointing towards the roof, where there was a small hole to enter into.

"You're doing these euphemisms on purpose, aren't you, narrator?" asked Charlotte, breaking the fourth wall and blowing the readers' minds. I'm seriously not making these euphemisms on purpose, they just keep coming out. SEE, I did it again! FUCK!

After 30 minutes of trying to climb up to the roof of the museum, they succeeded. Seb jumped through the hole (shut up, immature readers) and landed on the ground of the top floor with a thud. He ducked under an artefact as a torch turned in his direction. He breathed quietly as the security guard walked past him, going downstairs (you laugh one more time, readers, and I will punch you in the uterus). A few metres away, Steven and Charlotte landed on the ground with a thud.

"Seb!" Steven whispered loudly. "Where are you?"

Seb stuck his hand over the artefact, waving. Quick footsteps resounded closer to him, and Steven and Charlotte's heads popped up to greet him. If these euphemisms keep happening, I may need to resign and there won't be an 8a Team Part III.

"I've found the sword", Steven whispered. Seb's eyes widened in joy.

"Take me to it", Seb replied.

Meanwhile, there was a knock on the door over on the ground floor. A security guard walked over to it, unlocking it. Simon walked in.

"Simon", the guard said, "Where have you been recently?"  
"Busy with my mother's death", Simon replied, "But I'm back on duty. By the way, did you happen to see the three kids that broke into the museum through the roof just now?"  
The guard looked up, spotting the three silhouettes standing by one of the artefacts.

"Give me your radio", Simon said. The guard handed the radio over to him, and Simon spoke into it. "Boys, we have intruders. Three children, all working for the escaped terrorist Andrew Tobin. They've murdered a guard at the front. Find and kill them."

The guard looked at him in surprise. "What murdered guard?"  
Simon grabbed the guard by the head and twisted it, snapping his neck. He fell to Simon's feet, dead. Simon twitched his head and walked in, Steve and Susan following.

Seb stared at the sword through the glass box. It was still a shiny silver colour, some strange foreign writing on its handle. Some day he would find out what it meant.

He slid the glass window on one side of the box with his right hand, sliding his other hand inside to grab the sword. If you're laughing at that previous sentence, I recommend you go and see a psychiatrist. Seb pulled the sword out, grabbing it with both hands. Its red flames began to spread out again, making it glow. Suddenly, twenty torches focused on Seb, Steven and Charlotte. They were surrounded by security guards.

"Put your hands in the air!" shouted one of them. Steven and Charlotte raised their hands, their heads looking down in shame. Seb tightened his grip on the sword, the flames growing. Steve, Simon and Susan pushed through the guards, smiling.

"I'll have that sword", Steve said, walking in front of Simon.

"No", Seb replied, holding back the sword.

"Well", Susan spoke, "We'll just have to take it off you then."

The three of them began to growl as their wings pushed out behind them, sending six guards flying backwards and off the top floor, plummeting to their deaths. Their claws ripped out through their fingernails, and scales covered their skin. Simon slashed at a guard, slitting his throat. The remaining thirteen guards ran away, screaming hysterically.

"Now do we have a deal?" Steve asked.

Seb, Steven and Charlotte ran the other way, dashing into the lift with two guards as the doors closed.

"Ha", Susan laughed, "Guess we'll have to play a game of cat and mouse."


	16. Chapter 16 - Revenge Is An Option

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 16: REVENGE IS AN OPTION**

As the lift landed on the ground floor, Seb, Steven and Charlotte dashed for the exit of the museum. The guards that were in the lift followed them, but they were suddenly swept away by Simon, who flew out from the shadows. A few screams were heard, followed by a loud crunch. Seb came to a sudden halt when a drop of blood landed on the ground in front of him. He turned the other way as Susan landed, roaring.

"THIS IS NOT THE KIND OF SCHOOL NIGHT I WAS EXPECTING!" shouted Steven, "I THOUGHT IT WOULD JUST BE A MYMATHS HOMEWORK!"  
"What's worse", Charlotte replied, "Maths or dragon slaying? Take your pick!"

Steve landed in front of Charlotte, holding his head back to burst out flames. Seb turned around and shot a fireball out of his sword, which hit Steve in the chest. He jumped backwards, roaring. Steven and Charlotte reached a dead end, Seb following.

"Oh, fuck", said Seb, "Now we're"-

Steve, Simon and Susan trapped them in the corner, their green eyes blinding them.

"This is why you don't kill someone", Steve spoke, "Or their children may just choose revenge as an option."  
"I take full responsibility for her death", Seb replied, "But you didn't know what she and Andrew were planning. And Susan, why do this? You told me you hated your mother."  
"We know perfectly well what they were planning", Susan snarled, "And we know what Andrew is planning now. I may have hated Mother, but she's my family. She's the reason that I can be this magnificent creature. I owe her enough to avenge her."  
"Did Andrew tell you what he would do when you'd finished doing his job?" Steven asked. "Did he say what would happen to you when he had what he wanted?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Simon.

Before Steven could reply, a blue beam lit Steve and Simon up, throwing them into the ceiling. It was Dean, holding his staff. He smiled at Seb, Steven and Charlotte, walking over to them.

"I hear you have beef with Andrew Tobin", he said, holding his staff.

"We're not planning to team up with you", Charlotte replied, "We know you have the same plans that Andrew has."  
"No", Dean laughed, "I have bigger plans. I don't want London, or even the world. I want that."  
Dean punched into the air, making a huge hole in the ceiling. The stars shone down on them. "Now, where's Andrew?"  
"He's at Tower Bridge", Susan said, back in her human form. She was shivering in terror. "Can you please let my brothers go?"  
"I'm sorry, beautiful", Dean smiled. He dropped Steve and Simon, letting them crash into the ground. They were back in their human form, groaning. As Susan ran over to them, Dean turned to Seb, Steven and Charlotte again.

"Now", Dean said, "I'm going to terminate Andrew. Seeing as you were a threat to HIM, when I'm finished I'll dispose of you. Goodbye."

Dean faded into the air like a hologram.

Steven ran over to Steve, Simon and Susan.

"Andrew was going to kill you when he was finished with you", he said. "Please, can you find it in you to fight for good? Steve, you were a police officer! Simon, you were a security guard! And Susan..."  
Susan looked up at Steven, a melancholy look on her face.

"You're a damn good teacher", he said. "Now will you help us?"  
Steve and Simon exchanged looks, and then turned back to Steven. They nodded. Susan nodded too, her eyes tearing up.

"Shit", Seb said, "The IT block! Jasmine's gonna kill the others!"  
Charlotte and Steven nodded, and the three of them turned to Steve, Simon and Susan.

"May you?" asked Charlotte.

Steve, Simon and Susan smiled, turning into their dragon form. Seb, Simon and Steven hopped on their backs, and they flew out of the museum, speeding through the London sky. The sun was starting to rise in the sky, as a new day dawned. Friday.

And 8a's first lesson of the day was IT.


	17. Chapter 17 - Destined To Be Archenemies

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 17: DESTINED TO BE ARCHENEMIES**

Connor was at the IT block before the rest of his class. He was adding a few modifications to him and Seb's IT Cave idea. As far as he could see, the room looked as normal as ever. There was a sudden vibration about a foot away from him. He turned around and saw that his phone was lit up and ringing. He picked it up, answering.

"Hello?"  
"Connor, it's me", Seb said, "Listen. Make sure that nobody goes into the IT block. Not you, not Ash, not Abi, not anyone. OK?"  
"Umm", Connor replied, "I'm in the IT block now."  
"Get out now", Seb snapped. "Jasmine has set something up in there. I was taken to Andrew's lair, and he threatened your lives. Please, get out!"

"Okay, but you do realise we're having IT first? If me and anyone else try to bunk off IT, we'll be in detention straight away."  
"Well, that's better than death, ISN'T IT?"

"I suppose so."

Connor hung up on his phone, putting it in his pocket. He packed the Cave blueprints into his portfolio, walking out of the room. But someone stood in the way of the door.

"Hello, Connor", Jasmine said. "Let's have a sit down and talk."

She took out her knife, pointing it at Connor. "Sit."

Connor sat back on the swivel chair, as Jasmine stood up and circled around him.

"Your friends will enter the room later, but they won't leave it."  
"They were your friends once", Connor gasped, "But you let them down. You took whatever advice Andrew gave you. What is he offering you? I want you to think deeply and have a thought about what you are getting involved in. Please, Jasmine. For me."  
"I'm not being offered anything", Jasmine said, "Apart from experience in the dark side of life. I must say, I'm enjoying an evil life. It is almost like we were destined to be archenemies, Connor. We can do this for the rest of our lives. What do you say, old pal?"

Connor moved back on the swivel chair, trying to ignore Jasmine's words. They were like an emotional knife, cutting slowly into his back.

"Please, Jasmine", he spoke quietly; "Don't let your stubbornness make your decisions."

"It's not stubbornness", laughed Jasmine, "It's just fun. You should try that some time, poshie. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."  
"You think killing innocent people is fun? You think watching as their families mourn for days, months, years on end over their losses is fun? Please, think."  
"Of course, it's survival of the fittest. Obviously, the people who get in our way and fall were not born to survive. It's the cruel truth of life. There is no hope or faith. There is no God. There is only choice."

Connor stood up, examining Jasmine in shock.

"He's got you under his spell, doesn't he?" he asked, watching her insane grin.

"No", she laughed, "He's just shown me what life is really like. He's shown me how to appreciate this and to have some fun from it."

"Murder is not what life is really like. That's what corruption is like."

Outside the building, the three dragons landed at the front of the school.

"Oh", Jasmine said, "This is my ride out of here. You should stay, though. You don't wanna be late for class!"

Jasmine put her foot on Connor's chair, kicking him backwards into the wall.

"Have fun!" she laughed, walking over to the door. As she opened it, Seb greeted her, his sword pointed in deadly intensity.

"Get back", Seb said, "Now. I promised Connor I would keep you safe. So if you want to live, you'd better get rid of whatever surprise you've set up. GET BACK!"

Jasmine laughed, sitting down on one of the seats. "No, I'm good. I've been enjoying myself in the past month, so I'm not gonna stop on some death threat."

Charlotte and Steven walked in front of Seb and looked around the room for any suspicious items. After five minutes, Steven turned to Seb. "I can't find anything."  
Jasmine tutted, smiling and shaking her head. "That's such a shame. Anyway, you four are gonna miss the lesson. You get to be my experiment to see if my surprise works!"

Jasmine put a gas mask on her head, pressing a button on the projector remote. All of the windows and doors slammed shut, locking down. From the empty sockets around the room, gas blew out. Charlotte accidentally inhaled a bit, collapsing immediately.

"Don't worry", Jasmine laughed, "It's only knockout gas. What you should be worrying about is where you're gonna wake up."

Steven collapsed, knocking Connor off his swivel chair. Connor's face went pale as he breathed in and fell forwards. Seb covered his nose and mouth with his hands, holding his breath.

"You know, Andrew told me a funny fact the other day", Jasmine told him, "And I can assure you that your damsel in distress will get the special treatment. When we knock her out, Andrew's gonna kill her while you watch!"

Seb glared at Jasmine, still holding his breath.

"You should really hide your feelings", Jasmine said, "Or Andrew will target the people you care for the most. I guess it's too late for you to learn that now."

Seb ran at Jasmine, collapsing as he gasped for breath. Jasmine pressed the remote again, opening the doors and windows. The gas stopped coming out of the sockets.

"Sleep tight", Jasmine said as she took off her gas mask.


	18. Chapter 18 - Spoiler Alert

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 18: SPOILER ALERT**

The IT lesson had started two minutes ago, and so far nothing had happened. The teacher was reading the register. "Connor Baker? No Connor Baker?" she asked. James shook his head, a dull, bored look on his face.

The teacher went on with the register. "No Charlotte Coyer either?"  
The students continued to shake their heads in boredom. Matt banged his head on the table.

Outside, Jasmine was standing casually with the remote in her hand.  
"McLoughlin? Steven McLoughlin?" the IT teacher continued. Jasmine tightened her grip, wanting to shut the teacher up. She resisted the temptation; she knew she wanted to give them a bigger show than that. She smiled, stroking the remote.

"No Seb Rolon? He's not in the mood for IT?" asked the teacher. Matt continued to bang his head on the table. Emily was fiddling with her keyboard, typing 'IT is gay' on her computer. Abi watched, giggling.

"And there's been no sign of Andrew Tobin or Jasmine Woods for weeks now", spoke the teacher, "Are they not in the mood for school? Don't they want to learn?"

Jasmine slowly opened the door, sneaking quietly into the room. She snuck up behind the IT teacher as she spoke on.

"Open your Word documents, today you'll be using headers and foot"-

Jasmine stroked her knife along the teacher's throat, slitting it open. The teacher choked on her own blood, gasping as she fell to the ground. One of the girls started screaming, the other students covered their eyes. Jasmine walked across the room, laughing.

"James!" she spoke, slamming James' head into the table with her hand. "I haven't talked to you in a while! How's it been?"

Jasmine pushed James' unconscious body off his chair, and he slumped on the carpet, moaning. She then walked over to Ash, smiling awkwardly.

"So, how's Stash been?" she asked. "Has your hero come back for you yet? Have you heard from him recently, or is he Andrew's prisoner? Spoiler alert!"

Ash just stared at Jasmine, not responding. She was trembling in fear of how much she had changed, how much of a murderous fiend she had become as Andrew's cellmate. Jasmine tutted, walking away.

She turned to Abi, holding her knife against her.

"Hello", Jasmine said, "You must be Seb's damsel, if Andrew's guessed right. You'll be getting the first class treatment from us!"

Jasmine threw her to the ground, putting on her gas mask. She pressed the remote, locking down the doors and windows. The students began to panic and run around the room, inhaling the gas one by one. Jasmine laughed as they began to fall unconsciously onto chairs, computers and each other. Matt held his breath, but Jasmine grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the table. She pressed the button again, opening the doors and windows. Andrew's thugs entered the room, picking up certain people. Ash, Matt, James, Emily. Jasmine took off her mask. "Let's go boys", she said, "Andrew isn't patient enough to let you live if you keep him waiting!"

Jasmine picked up an unconscious Abi, following the thugs out of the building and into a bus that was waiting outside. They sat down, the unresponsive members of the 8a Team strapped into the chairs with them.


	19. Chapter 19 - Change of Plan

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 19: CHANGE OF PLAN**

Andrew stood at the top of Tower Bridge as the sun shone on the London day. He was going to make this day a living hell for the Londoners. This was his retribution, his revenge for the defeat in the London Eye. He stroked his staff, smiling slightly. Any minute now, Steve, Simon and Susan would be destroying buildings, and he would come to Britain's rescue. Then, he would take full control and turn these British people into his slaves, his personal puppets to dance for him.

A bus drove into the lower part of the bridge, stopping at the middle of it. Drivers behind it were honking their horns furiously, and the bus passengers got out of the vehicle. Twenty thugs with AK-47s gunned down the angry drivers, taking out about 7 cars. One bullet hit the exhaust pipe of a Fiat 500, causing it to erupt in flames almost immediately. Jasmine walked off the bus, thugs with 9 stretchers following. Seb, Connor, Steven, Charlotte, Ash, Abi, James, Matt and Emily lay in the stretchers, murmuring in their sleep. Jasmine had a victorious grin on her face as she and the stretchers entered one of the towers on the bridge, taking lifts to the top. Andrew greeted her at the top.

"Have you heard from Steve, Simon or Susan?" he asked, "I'm beginning to get a bit impatient."

"No", Jasmine replied, "I saw them land at the school this morning before I knocked out your little heroes. Haven't heard from them though."

"Hmm. I will kill them painfully when they've done their job. By the way, did you take care of the kidnapping thugs?"

"Yes, their bodies are in the back of the bus. I kept this for you."  
Jasmine handed Andrew a human heart, a bit of blood still dripping from it. "He was still screaming when I ripped it out of him. Thought it would be a nice souvenir."

Andrew threw it to the ground, stabbing through it with his staff. "Thank you", he said. Jasmine smiled.

Andrew turned to the stretcher Seb was tied to, standing it upright to be face to face with him. He punched Seb in the face, waking him up.

"Hello there", said Andrew, "You're about to watch me throw your precious little friend off the bridge, straight into the Thames!"

Andrew walked over to Abi's stretcher, kicking it towards the edge of the bridge.

"THIS is the kind of pain I felt when she threw my precious staff into the Thames!" he shouted, inching the stretcher a bit further. "THIS is how I'm gonna make you feel the same!"

Seb groaned as he tried to break free from the stretcher, but he was tied into it.

"And then you're gonna watch my dragons wreck London!" Andrew laughed.

"That won't happen", Seb said, spitting at Andrew's foot.

"And why do you assume THAT?"

"Because they're on my side." Seb smiled mockingly at Andrew. "Does that put a bit of trouble into your little plan?"

Andrew's face went red in embarassment and fury, and he screamed in frustration. He picked up Abi's stretcher, throwing it off the bridge. The colour drained from Seb's face.

"Well", Andrew laughed, "Does that put a bit of trouble into YOUR little plan?"  
Seb smiled again, looking behind Andrew. "Not at all."

"You're extremely pissing me off", Andrew snapped, "I kill your little damsel, and all you can do is continue mocking me? I will throw your friends out one by one!"

Seb continued staring behind Andrew, where Simon was hovering, Abi's stretcher on his back. Steve was on the bridge in human form, untying everyone from their stretchers. Susan had Jasmine in a headlock, a hand blocking her mouth to prevent her from making a sound.

"You shouldn't be focusing on me", Seb laughed, "You should really be turning around."

Andrew turned around sharply, where a stretcher to the face greeted him.

"Take that, bitch!" Matt shouted, dropping the stretcher. He started to teabag the unconscious Andrew mockingly, shouting "Noob!" repeatedly.

Steven untied Seb, freeing him. He turned the stretcher around, finding Seb's sword.

"I believe this is yours", he said, passing the sword to Seb.

"Thank you", Seb replied.

Jasmine broke free from Susan's grip, knocking her out with a punch. She ran into the tower, taking the lift towards the lower level of the bridge.

"I'll catch her", said James triumphantly, following her into the tower.

Connor watched from the edge of the bridge as Jasmine got into the bus, driving away. James had reached the bottom floor, sighing as he watched the bus leave.

Simon landed on the bridge, turning back into human form and untying Abi from her stretcher. "You're welcome", he said to Seb.

Andrew slowly got up, picking up his staff. There was a large cut on his cheek, the blood dripping down his face like wet paint. He grinned awkwardly, a tooth falling out. Matt turned to him to fight back, but Andrew shot him in the chest with a beam from his staff.

"I'll set it to kill next time", Andrew laughed.

As Connor and Steven ran over to an unconscious Matt, Seb lunged at Andrew with his sword. Andrew blocked it with his staff, turning around and running away. Seb shot out flames from his sword, which hit Andrew in the back and threw him to the ground. Seb ran up to him, pinning him to the ground with his foot.

"You're under arrest, you son of a bitch", he said.

Andrew laughed, moving Seb's foot off him and standing up. He put his hands in the air, dropping the staff.

"Heh heh", Andrew started, "I"-

Andrew was suddenly hit by a bright blue beam, which sent him flying into a wall. Part of his red cape had disentigrated, and a bit of blood was foaming out of his mouth.

Dean walked over to him, stroking the blue jewel in his staff.

"Your friend here was right", Dean said, looking at Seb, "You shouldn't be focusing on him so much, as to your surroundings."

Andrew laughed, dematerialising and then reappearing next to his staff. He picked it up, shooting Dean with a red beam.

Dean fell onto the gravel, a massive gash on his forehead. "I see you're not going to die as easily as Gregory said you would", he said.

"Oh, I could go all day", Andrew laughed, floating 50 feet into the air. Dean followed him, his staff in hand.

A duel to the death was about to begin.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Duel to the Death

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 20: A DUEL TO THE DEATH**

"You shouldn't have messed with Gregory", Dean said, whacking Andrew in the back with his staff, "When you've wrecked this city he'll have wrecked this WORLD!"

He shot a blue beam from his staff, wrapping around Andrew with it. He then swung his staff, causing Andrew to fly into one of the towers of the bridge.

Dean hovered towards the tower, his staff at the ready. A red beam shot out of the tower, shooting Dean into the Thames. Andrew floated out, shooting his staff at the river to destroy all life inside it. A car suddenly flew up behind him, striking him in the back. Dean shot out of the river, blasting another car towards Andrew.

From the bridge, the members of the 8a Team were watching.

"We need to do something", Steven said.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked James, staring at the battle in the sky. "We can't reach them. I mean"-

Jasmine FLEW up from under the bridge, her feet on some kind of floating device. It was one of the stretchers.

"What ARE you going to do?" she laughed, taking a knife out of her pocket and flinging it at James. It pierced him in the arm, causing him to scream in pain. Steven grabbed him, pulling the knife out.

"James, listen. It's going to be okay", he said reassuringly, grabbing a towel from one of the stretchers and wrapping it around his arm. "Come on, you'll be fine."

James nodded, groaning.

Seb ran up to Steven. "I have a plan", he said, "But it's a ridiculous one."

"Go on", Steven insisted, "At least we have a plan."

Seb explained the plan to Steven, who nodded back. "Right", Steven said, "Let's begin!"

The two of them walked over to Steve, Simon and Susan.

"You ready to suit up into your dragon forms?" Seb asked. "We're gonna need you."

Steve, Simon and Susan nodded, transforming immediately. Three pairs of wings spread out over the bridge, temporarily blotting out the sun.

"Excuse me", Steven said, "I have to do something quickly."

He ran over to Ash's stretcher, waking her up.

"Ash", he spoke, "I'm going on the dragons to stop Andrew. It's really risky, and it might be the last time I see you. So what I'm proposing is, will you go with me?"

Ash smiled, lifting herself up. She hugged Steven, nodding.

"I'll go with you", she said, "If we die it'll be a really Titanic moment."

Ash and Steven hopped on Simon's back, AK-47s in their hands.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Steven asked her, "You can use my gun any time."

Ash shook her head in rejection to his joke, giggling slightly.

Andrew began flying away from the bridge, rocketing towards land. Dean followed, Jasmine trailing behind. Dean swung out his staff arm in preparation to shoot Andrew, but a knife dug itself into his wrist.

"FUCK!" screamed Dean, turning around sharply towards Jasmine.

"You ALSO need to mind your surroundings", Jasmine laughed, throwing another knife. Dean grabbed it, crushing the blade in his hand. Blood trailed from his palm as he dropped it.

"I'll kill you when I'm done with Andrew", he snarled furiously as he flew in Andrew's direction.

"Your loss", shrugged Jasmine, flying after him on the stretcher.

"Connor, you go on Steve", Seb said, "I'll ride on Susan."  
I laughed at Seb's euphemism, breaking the fourth wall like in Chapter 15. Ha ha. Ride on.

Connor nodded, hopping on Steve's back. Steve walked over to Simon, who was in takeoff position.

"You only live once", he laughed at Simon, letting out a huge roar.

Seb hopped on Susan's back, stroking his fiery sword. In a while, it would have to spill blood. Evil blood.

"Hey, wait!" shouted a voice from behind him.

Seb turned around. "What is it, Abi?"  
"I want to go with you", she said, "And help you to stop Andrew.

"I'm guessing that Andrew or Jasmine told you everything already. Look, I don't mind going alone. And I also care about your safety, so you should just stay here."  
"I don't care what they said, and I don't care about my safety. I'm going with you."  
Seb sighed. Part of him wanted her to come with him, another worried about her safety.

"All right", he said, "Hop on."

She jumped onto Susan's back as she walked in between Steve and Simon.

Steven nodded at Seb, who nodded back. Ash smiled and waved.

"I'm coming to stop you, Jasmine", Connor whispered to himself.

The three dragons took off, flying after Andrew, Dean and Jasmine.

Charlotte and Emily watched from the bridge as the dragons flew into the London sky. James and Matt were laying on the ground next to them, both unconscious.

"It's their funeral", Charlotte said to Emily, "They're fucked."

Emily ignored her, looking beyond the bridge. "I believe in them", she said.

Andrew landed on the ground at Oxford Circus, shooting a red beam from his staff at a double deckered bus. The giant vehicle began to lift itself off the ground, its passengers screaming. Andrew made a 180-degree spin, throwing the bus at a hovering Dean. It sent Dean flying backwards with the vehicle, smashing into a Primark.

Jasmine floated down towards Andrew on the stretcher, smiling.

"I recommend you take the fight up a notch", she told him.

"You're right", said Andrew.

The bus flew back towards him, but he set it alight with his staff.

Dean appeared behind it, his staff glowing a bright blue.

"Time to go big", laughed Andrew, "And show this city a real show."

He shot himself with the staff, red beams surrounding him. They made him grow larger, inch by inch, metre by metre. Within 30 seconds, he had become the size of three double decker buses. Dean seemed to take the same action, growing to the same size.

The two of them stampeded towards each other, crushing every car and person beneath them.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Fall

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 21: THE FALL**

Dean tore out an HMV building from the ground, dozens of screaming customers falling out of it. He lobbed it at Andrew, who batted it back with his staff.

Dean laughed, shooting out blue flames from his staff. They lit Andrew up, turning him into a ghostly bonfire.

"Ooh, how Grayfoo will be proud of me", he spoke, watching Andrew put out the flames on his robe. His turban was still alight, making him look like a ghost rider.

"I'll be proud of you both when you're ashes!" Andrew roared, erupting fireworks from his staff. He then smashed the staff into the Oxford Circus station in pure rage.

Above the scene, Steve, Simon and Susan hovered over the action. Seb, Abi, Steven, Ash and Connor looked down below, watching what was going on.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea", chuckled Seb worriedly.

"Why do I always agree with you?" asked Steven. "I'm pretty sure it'll kill me some day."

"It's probably because you love me."  
"What?"  
"I AM a sexy beast."

Steven shrugged, nodding. He then turned to Ash, trying to kiss her.

"NOT NOW!" shouted Ash, "I could fall to my death!"

"I'd rescue you", Steven replied.

Seb turned to Abi. "Why did you want to come along with me? Well, to be honest it's my fault for letting you hop on. I've put you in real danger."  
"Oh, shut up", snapped Abi, "I wouldn't have come along if I didn't think you could stop Andrew. And you know what? I believe in you."

Seb thought about that, smiling to her. "Thank you. You know what? I'm gonna save you. I'm gonna stop Andrew!"

He stood up, holding out his fiery sword. He suddenly started to lose his balance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Abi asked.

"I don't know!" he shouted, suddenly tripping. Before he could fall to his inevitable demise, Abi grabbed him by the hand, lifting him up.

"Maybe…" Seb panted, "I'll save you after you're done saving me."

"Guys", Connor said, "Jasmine's down there with Andrew and Dean. I'm going to rescue her. Not in the Superman – Lois Lane kind of way, but in the Sherlock – John Watson kind of way. As acquaintances."

"I'm pretty sure Sherlock and John Watson have a romantic thing going on", Ash replied.

Connor sighed, patting Steve on the back as he swooped down towards Oxford Circus.

Jasmine took out five grenades from her pocket, manoeuvring her gliding stretcher towards Dean. She pulled out the pins, dropping dropping the grenades.

"Hey, Dean", she shouted, "What do I keep telling you?"

Dean looked upwards, but it was too late for him to turn away again. The grenades exploded on his face, knocking him downwards. As he smashed into the ground, he shrank back into his regular size. He started to choke, showers of blood trickling out of his mouth. The large gash on his forehead had grown, more blood pouring down from it.

Andrew towered over him, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Gregory Grayfoo will want to see this", he laughed, pointing his staff directly down towards him. A giant red glow blazed from the ruby at the end of the staff, blinding Dean.

Before he could finish Dean off, yellow beams wrapped around Andrew. He let go of his staff in pain, watching it plummet to the ground and shatter. The staff exploded into dust, raining over Oxford Circus like volcanic ashes. Andrew turned towards the source of the yellow beam, groaning as his powers left him.

It was Admiral Gregory Grayfoo, still in his grapefruit form. But rage had strengthened him, making him mutate to the size of a watermelon.

"I'm afraid I have taken your powers as my own", Gregory said, "Lieutenant Andrew Tobin. I will be killing Doomsday off myself, and I'm afraid I won't need you."

Gregory shut his sunken black eyes, causing Andrew to fly upwards. He smashed into Steve, Simon and Susan, as well as sending Jasmine's stretcher flying at an awkward angle. Jasmine slipped from the stretcher, now gripping onto it with her hands.

The impact of Andrew hitting the dragons caused Ash, Steven, Seb, Connor and Abi to shoot into the sky, before stopping and hurling back downwards.

"Now might be a good time for you to save us, Seb!" Abi shouted.

"AND HOW THE FUCK DO I DO THAT?" he screamed, grabbing his sword. "SUSAN!"

Susan looked upwards at the falling members of the 8a Team, swooping upwards towards them. She caught Seb, Abi, Ash, Steven and Connor on her back.

"We're not doing that again!" Seb panted, lying down on her back.

"Get up, you lazy shit", Abi replied.

"What now?" Seb asked, getting up. He was greeted by a hug, blushing.

"Thank you for saving us", Abi told him.

"Actually, I'm the one who… never mind", sighed Susan.

A few feet above them, Andrew's turban, cape and robe disintegrated. He was back in odd schoolboy clothes, an ordinary child again. An ordinary child about to plummet to his death.

As he fell down screaming, a hand grabbed him and pulled him up onto Susan's back. Seb's hand.

"I don't think I'll mind prison", Andrew laughed awkwardly as he lay down on the dragon. "Guess it's calmer than this."

"JASMINE!" shouted Connor, pointing at the stretcher that was tipping her towards the city below. Susan flew over towards the stretcher, and Connor leaned outwards, taking out his hand.

"Try to lean the stretcher over here, Jasmine, and grab my hand! Trust me!"

Jasmine was panicking as she looked at the dragon and the regular Andrew again, all her thoughts from the previous weeks gone. All the evil she had committed, all the terror she had caused – all those dirty, evil thoughts Andrew had filled her with were gone.

"I'm sorry!" Jasmine shouted. "For everything!"

"That's fine", Connor said, leaning further. "Now grab my hand!"

"No!" Jasmine gasped, "I'm sorry, and you'll never have to forgive me. I should've respected you more, Connor. My acquaintance. My friend."

Jasmine let both hands go off the stretcher, closing her eyes. Connor's eyes widened as he saw this. "STEVE!" he shouted. "SIMON!"

He watched as she fell from the London sky, becoming smaller the further down she reached. She disappeared behind a building, still falling.

Tears dropped from Connor's eyes, taking the same fall that Jasmine did. Seb and Steven grabbed him, pulling him backwards.

"NO!" he screamed, breaking into fits of crying. Steven and Seb pinned him to the ground, shushing him.

"It's going to be all right", spoke Steven reassuringly, but unbelieving. "Please, Connor."

Connor wrapped himself into a little ball, trying to hold back his tears. Ash and Abi looked at each other, exchanging thoughts. They sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Steven", Ash spoke, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry, but Connor's had a huge loss here. With all respect for him, I'm going to terminate Stash. It's over, Steven."

Abi turned to Seb and shook her head, in a form to tell the same message as Ash. Seb sighed and nodded back.

"Please, Ash", said Steven, his voice also breaking.

"No, don't make me think more", replied Ash, sitting down with Connor and also crying.

Steve landed on Susan's back, quickly turning into human form.

"Dean's dead", he said. "He was found with his staff right through his stomach. I'm guessing that in his extreme pain and suffering he had killed himself.

Seb and Andrew nodded.

"And there was no sign of Jasmine's body to be found anywhere."

Connor's smile grew a bit. Part of him believed that she was still out there. Oh, that Jasmine.

"And Grayfoo?" asked Seb.

Steve shook his head. "He got away."


	22. Chapter 22 - November Rain

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 22: NOVEMBER RAIN**

It had been a month since the events that had occurred at Tower Bridge and Oxford Circus, the start of November. London was once again recovering, with construction work on the train stations and shops. Dean's staff was now on display inside the Tower Bridge, next to the crown jewels. There was no better security guard for it than Simon G, who now worked there nights for a large salary. Susan continued to teach biology at school, at her late mother's position. Steve was now a chief policeman of Scotland Yard, after being able to gather up the remainder of Andrew's thugs and lock them away.

As for Andrew, he was not taken to prison due to Seb and Steven's mercy. He was now going to school with them, an ordinary kid of his age. He was now even a part of the 8a Team, after being accepted by Seb.

Connor had still not seen Jasmine since she took the fall, but he hadn't lost faith that she was still out there, possibly hiding from Scotland Yard. Hmm, reminded him of the Sherlock TV series she was a huge fan of.

Seb and Steven had a hard time trying to talk to Abi and Ash after what had happened on that day. Those love stories had been terminated, and any form of friendship was awkward. Seb had no hope, but Steven still believed that he and Ash would have a happy ending, some day. He believed in Stash.

"You know", James said, looking at the scar on his arm from where he had been stabbed, "I'm gonna miss all this adventure. Even if it does get me stabbed."

"Don't say that", Matt groaned, "Or it'll happen again."

"Don't forget", Emily added, "Gregory Grayfoo is still at large. I don't know how long it'll be, but one day we will need to take action against him."

"We'll probably die", sighed James, "I mean, he's the guy who gave Andrew powers."

Connor listened to them, sighing. He missed his friendship with Jasmine. He missed seeing her all the time, and talking to her. It'll be a long time before he moved on.

Steven, Andrew, Abi and Ash came and sat down with the others.

"Hey, guys", said Ash to them. "What have you guys been talking about?"

The clouds were gathering in the sky, droplets beginning to fall down. It was typical November weather for England, typical November rain.

"Gregory Grayfoo", Emily said, "And how he's still out there. How long do you think it is before he sees us as a threat and comes after us?"

"Shouldn't be long really", Steven said, "But we'll be fine. At least we all have each other." He looked at Ash, turning away when she looked back at him.

"By the way, where's Seb?" asked Matt.

Abi sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"I haven't seen him this morning", Steven said.

"Maybe he's not in."

Just as they said that, Seb walked into the science block and sat with them. There were tears in his eyes, a sign that he had just been crying.

"What's up, Seb?" asked Steven.

"I just found out yesterday", Seb said, his voice breaking. "My parents had this huge fight about my safety in England after what's happened. They're taking me to Paraguay."


	23. Chapter 23 - Goodbye

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 23: GOODBYE**

Steven ran over to Seb. "When is this happening?"

Seb bowed his head in shame. "Today."

Steven hugged him, and Seb pushed him back. "Gay", he said.

"Says the guy going to a Spanish third world country."

"Oh come on, it's not gonna be that bad for me in Paraguay. My family's there."

"What's the term for that?" Ash asked. "Paraguay-ese?"

"Paraguayan."

"But Seb", Emily said, "We kind of depend on you to make a plan when England's threatened. I mean, Grayfoo's still out there, probably planning something huge!"

"My parents don't understand that concept", Seb replied, "They don't know I've been fighting crime and terrorism with you guys. They just think I'm skiving from school."

"It kind of applies as skiving", Connor spoke for the first time, "Only that it involves heroic action outside of school. And Emily was right, we do depend on you."

"That's what I also came for today", Seb continued, "Apart from saying goodbye. You all now depend on Steven to make my decisions; he's more of a hero than I was."

Steven turned to him, his mouth wide open. "You can't give me that responsibility", he insisted, "I can't save this country. I couldn't save Jasmine. I couldn't even save Stash."

Ash looked away, her hands covering her face.

"Yes, you can save this country", Seb replied, "You may not have saved Jasmine, but I believe that there is still an ending to Stash out there somewhere. Similar to what a girl once told me, I wouldn't have made this decision if I didn't think you could save Britain."

Abi smiled as she heard this, standing up and hugging Seb.

"Goodbye, Seb", she said, tearing up slightly.

Seb hugged her back, then turning over to Ash.

"You take good care of Steven", he told her, "Even if it's not as a relationship. Make sure he makes the right decisions and keeps a close eye on Andrew."

Ash nodded, also tearing up. Andrew just groaned. "Bye", he said.

Seb then went to Connor, James and Matt.

"All three of you fought bravely on Tower Bridge", Seb told them, "But I only have one sword to give away. I won't be needing it anymore."

He turned to Connor, passing it to him.

"I'm sure that if Jasmine's alive, you'll find her", he told him. Connor smiled, hugging him. Seb then turned to Matt and James, saying "Try not to get stabbed again."

"Actually, I was shot", Matt joked, James laughing with him. "Good luck in Paraguay."

"Please", Seb replied, "You guys need good luck. I'm just gonna be relaxed."

Finally, he turned towards Steven, Charlotte and Emily.

"Erm, that's it", Seb said, "That's all I have to say. Charlotte and Emily, you need to help Steven to make decisions as your leader. However, I'm sure he'll be fine."

The three of them hugged him, also tearing up. "See ya, Seb", Steven cried, "I'll keep them alive for you."

Seb nodded, also crying. He walked away, leaving the science block forever. His part of the story was over.

At the end of the day, Steven took the other members of the 8a Team to the IT block.

"If Grayfoo is planning something", Steven told them, "We'd better plan a way to stop him straight away. Seb would have done that."

Ash and Abi nodded, Andrew just smacked his face on a desk.

"Andrew", Steven continued, "What do you know of him?"

Connor leaned back, accidentally pressing a button on a remote with his hand. The floor began to sink down, leading into a cave. The shocked 8a Team looked around at what they saw. There was a large computer screen, with 9 keyboards connected to it. Obviously, it was meant to be some kind of office invented for them. There was also a large TV connected to one of the walls, a few sofas surrounding it. Steven made a 180-degree spin, jumping at what he saw. There was a motorbike sitting there, spray painted blue and white to look like a TARDIS. A helmet was on it, blue with a hashtag shape on it. A hashtag with a moustache on it.

A Stashtag.

The large computer screen switched on, starting a video. It was Seb, in his ordinary clothes.

"Hi", he spoke, "You should be getting this video the day after I made it. Yes, Steven, the Stashtag is your motorbike to own. Sorry that I couldn't afford a Batmobile."

Steven laughed, his hand over his mouth.

"Anyway", Seb said, "By now I'm probably at the airport waiting for my flight to Paraguay. When I found out this afternoon that I was leaving, I came to the IT block and, well, sped up the process for this IT Cave, or Stashcave, or whatever Steven's calling it. This is my creation for you guys."

The video version of Seb started to tear up, the people watching doing the same.

"Goodbye, friends", he cried, putting his hand over the camera. The video ended.


	24. Epilogue - Grayfoo

The 8a Team Part II – Novelised from the Comic

**EPILOGUE: GRAYFOO**

At the Tower Bridge, Simon G was off for the night. He packed up his belongings, walking over to the lift. The security cameras were still on, watching the staff of Dean as it rested on the wall. Strangely, the blue jewel on it began to change into a sickly shade of yellow. And all of a sudden there was a plump fruit sitting on the ancient throne next to it. The fruit turned, revealing eyes and a mouth. That mouth formed into a twisted smile, and the security cameras began to malfunction. Nothing was left but a static image.

Gregory Grayfoo began to float, hovering next to the staff. He shut his eyes, and a yellow light began to move from the staff to him. He was taking his energy back from it, absorbing all the power it still held from Dean's lifeline. The staff disintegrated, dust raining onto the golden throne. Gregory mutated once again, doubling in size as the energy filled him.

He turned around to test his strength. There was a mannequin of a knight with silver armour covering him. Gregory shut his eyes. The knight smashed into smithereens, the metal fragments bursting into flames.

Gregory smiled once again.


End file.
